the_october_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Codex
Sara's Codex contains all of the rotes she has invented or learned in one easy to carry flash drive. Correspondence Spatial Awareness, Corr 1: Coincidental. By slipping on her VR glasses and adjusting her perception, Sara is able to sense any and all physical objects nearby and her relation to them. Thus she is able to navigate even in total blackness without fear of colliding with an object or stumbling. Firewall, Correspondence 1: Coincidental. By wearing her VR headset and connected to a network Sara can detect the distortion of space that occurs when someone is using Correspondence to view an area. With Correspondence 2, she can track the distortion to its source. GPS, Corr 1: Coincidental. With but a few quick keystrokes, Sara is able to determine her exact location anywhere on the globe. This rote was invented by the Virtual Adepts and is one of the very first rotes Sara learned from her mentor Dante. 1-800-Quint, Corr 2 Prime 1: Using this rote, Sara is able to use the ordinary phone-network or internet to call a computer or phone near the Chantry node, connect to it, and absorb needed quintessence. The effect is Coincidental. Contact Mic, Corr 2: By placing a small receiver in her ear, Sara can amplify her hearing ten thousand fold. She is easily able to hear a whispered conversation at 1000 feet. The mic filters out all other sounds so Sara hears only what she wants to. Coincidental. Dragonflies, Corr 2: Built in conjunction with Monkeywrench, each of these five robots resemble a typical dragonfly and each one is tuned to a different sense. By utilizing these dragonfly drones Sara is able to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel anything wherever Sara directs them. The rote is Coincidental. C:/ GOTO, Corr 3: A useful but Vulgar rote, Sara is able to instantly transport herself to another location. Encompassing Vision, Corr 3: Another coincidental and usefulrote, this allows Sara perfect 360 degree vision. Flick, Corr 3: Taught to Sara by Dante, Flick is a very Vulgar but useful rote, the Magick causes Sara to appear and disappear randomly within a 10 foot area. When utilized while under attack each success adds to Sara's Dodge pool. Fry Corr 3 Forces 2 Coincidental: Used almost exclusively by technomages, this rote sends surge of electricity into an enemy PC, overpowering any surge protectors and frying the opposing PC's motherboard completely. Good Shot Red Two, Corr 3 Forces 2: Another defensive rote made popular by Sara's mentor Dante and taught to her, this rote causes a tiny portal to appear in the front of the barrel of a gun and another to appear directly behind the attacker, and causes him to literally shoot himself in the back. Very vulgar but also very poetic justice. Forces Vector Scan, Forces 1: A Coincidental rote, this enable Sara to adjust her vision so that she can see all of the forces in play in her environment. She can see electricity coursing through walls, the pattern of how raindrops are falling or how the wind is blowing, etc. In conjuction with Prime 1, Sara can also determine whether or not such forces are being controlled by an Awakened being, If she adds Correspondence 2, she can follow the forces to the exact spot of where that being is. Smoke bomb, Forces 2 Matter 2: Made in conjunction with Monkeywrench, these dozen small black spheres will explode when thrown to the ground and emit a dense, thick smoke. The Matter effect causes the air to transform into smoke, while the Forces effect prevent any means of seeing through the cloud. In order to utilize this rote, Sara needs to spend a point of Quint to activate the bomb. Leap of Faith, Forces 2: By refocusing the kinetic energy of a simple hop, Sara is able to leap tremendous distances. Each success indicates a leap of twenty feet. This rote is, of course, highly Vulgar and was taight to Sara by Pandora. Dead Man's Aim, Forces 2: A Coincidental defensive rote, Sara redirects the kinetic energy of a thrown object, a missile object such as an arow, and even a bullet just enough so that the shooter's aim is off. Each success adds 1 to Sara's defensive dice pool. Prime Anti-Magick Defense System, Prime 1 Corr 2: Set up at various points along the Chantry grounds, these little computer pads immediately sense the flow of Prime whenever something or someone with a high score of quintessence comes within 50 feet of the sensor. The information is then relayed to Sara via Correspondence that something supernatural has entered the Chantry grounds. Coincidental.